


Plaisir et Docilité

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Leather gloves, M/M, Prostate Massage, Stripping, Sub!Gio Dom!Nanu, a bit of dirty talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Après une soirée dans un bar de Doublonville, Nanu et Giovanni rentrent à l'hôtel chic où ils ont loué des chambres. N'ayant pas envie que la soirée se termine tout de suite, Nanu commence un petit jeu où Giovanni va se montrer particulièrement obéissant.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Plaisir et Docilité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Il était tard en ce soir d'hiver. L'esprit grisé par le bon alcool qu'il avait dégusté en compagnie de Giovanni dans ce bar chic de Doublonville, Nanu n'avait pas envie que leur soirée se termine. Habillé sur son trente et un, passant pour un quelconque quidam en relation d'affaires avec un patron de pègre qui l'avait invité pour boire un coup, il avait passé la soirée à se faire offrir et à déguster d'excellents alcools et, revenus à leur chambre d'hôtel, l'alcool avait réveillé quelques envies sensuelles.

Il était tard et dans la chambre que Giovanni avait louée, il s'était contenté d'enlever seulement son manteau sa veste, s'affalant peu cérémonieusement dans un fauteuil capitonné pour fumer en chemise et gilet. Nanu avait gardé ses gants, des gants de bon cuir, fins et légèrement usés. Giovanni le regardait fumer ainsi, les doigts gantés jouant avec cette cigarette au bout incandescent, des volutes de fumée âcre enveloppant le visage de Nanu.

« Vas-y. Déshabille-toi. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, le ton enjoué, Nanu fixait Giovanni qui ne savait pas comment prendre l'injonction de ce dernier.

« _Déshabille-toi._ »

L'injonction suivante eut la clarté tranchante d'un ordre qu'on ne pouvait refuser. Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique, le visage de Nanu s'était fermé et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur intimidante.

Giovanni leva les yeux au plafond, vaincu par cette paire de prunelles ardentes et cette voix rauque qui lui envoyait des frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il aurait voulu demander si Nanu se déshabillerait aussi mais une voix en lui savait parfaitement que ce dernier resterait là à le regarder se mettre à nu.

Il déboutonna sa veste de costume et l'enleva, la posant délicatement sur le lit. Lentement, il défit les trois boutons de son gilet croisé de costume, suivant le regard de Nanu sur ses longs doigts s'affairant sur les boutons de corozo, jouant délicatement avec avant de se séparer du gilet de satin sombre et de le faire rejoindre la veste de son costume. Giovanni n'osait pas l'admettre à voix haute, mais ce petit scénario que Nanu était en train de lui imposer l'émoustillait grandement et la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans ses joues et ses oreilles, les colorant légèrement, n'était pas qu'imputable à l'alcool.

Nanu restait silencieux, les yeux dardés sur lui et Giovanni pouvait sentir son regard comme des mains qui voulaient le toucher, le palper, ou lui arracher les vêtements qui lui restaient encore. Mais il restait là, sur son fauteuil, les lèvres vissées sur le cylindre de papier, une de ses mains gantée sous le menton, dans une position d'attente.

Giovanni s'attaqua à sa cravate, la desserra doucement, puis la dénoua, la fit coulisser le long de sa nuque avant de la lancer sur Nanu qui lui accorda un petit sourire amusé.

« Continue. Il en reste. »

« Et toi, tu n'as pas trop chaud ? »

« T'occupe pas de moi. Je veux te voir nu. Et tu vas _m'obéir_. »

Toujours ce ton rauque, grondant des ordres, qui lui procurait une sensation intense mais inexplicable, plaisante et lui provoquant des frissons tout en étant presque désagréable, se sentant totalement retourné de l'intérieur. Une partie de lui avait envie de se braquer et de provoquer l'ire de cet homme aux prunelles de braise, une autre partie de lui avait juste envie d'obéir et de continuer à se sentir enveloppé du regard brûlant de désir de l'autre.

« _Giovanni..._ »

Le ton était plein de menaces et sa voix froide comme la glace. Mais malgré la tonalité rude, le son de son prénom énoncé par cette personne avait pour effet de commencer à le consumer de l'intérieur. C'était chose si rare que leurs noms sortent de leur lèvres, ces mots étaient dangereux et pouvaient attiser bien des sentiments.

Se mordant la lèvre, sentant la chaleur gagner tout son corps, Giovanni entreprit de dégrafer sa chemise, ses mains soudainement tremblantes butant sur certains boutons. Il entendait les petits soupirs en bouffées de fumée à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle parcelle de sa peau était dévoilée. Une fois la chemise complétement ouverte, Giovanni s'affaira quelques secondes après le col avant de l'envoyer prestement rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements.

Nanu eut un grognement approbateur.

« Tourne-toi. »

L'ordre avait été susurré, à peine audible. Les yeux de Giovanni passèrent des lèvres de Nanu à ses mains gantées, jouant avec la cigarette fumante. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de l’extrémité rougeoyante de celle-ci et ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de l'homme assis dont il sentait presque physiquement son regard sur sa peau nue.

« _Tourne. Toi._ »

Encore ce ton agressif, encore cette voix, et pour Giovanni, encore ces envies de résister et d'obéir mélangées. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa fierté de se mettre en sourdine et d'obtempérer sans protester et d'offrir aux beaux yeux de Nanu la vue de son dos musclé.

« Très bien. Maintenant les mains sur ta nuque. »

Giovanni hésita une seconde avant de satisfaire à l'ordre de Nanu. Mais sans avoir besoin de se retourner, il pouvait sentir que ça ne répondait pas à toutes les attentes de ce dernier.

« Tttttttt. Ecarte plus les bras. Encore. »

Giovanni grimaça. Il avait toujours été sensible d'une épaule, et cela depuis leur toute première confrontation il y a tant d'années, où Nanu lui avait proprement démonté l'articulation. Et ce salaud savait que cette position lui était douloureuse, il pouvait sentir le sourire en coin de Nanu dans son dos.

« Ca fait mal ? Que veux-tu, c'est le prix à payer pour te mettre en valeur. »

Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous la douleur. Il restait immobile, dents serrées, attendant le bon vouloir de Nanu pour changer de position, priant mentalement pour qu'il se décide rapidement. Seul le silence lui répondit pendant de longues minutes et ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau pour tenir autant que possible la position imposée.

« Tu peux continuer à te déshabiller. »

Un soupir de soulagement accueillit cette nouvelle. La douleur avait commencer à irradier jusqu'au bras et au milieu du dos de Giovanni. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'accroupir pour délacer ses chaussures, le regard réprobateur de Nanu le stoppa. Malgré le léger grisement dont il souffrait, il en déduisit que Nanu voulait qu'il reste debout et, avec difficulté et au risque de les abîmer, Giovanni retira avec ses pieds ses chaussures de cuir avant de les repousser vers le fauteuil où trônait le maître de cérémonie.

Faisant de nouveau face à Nanu, Giovanni commença à détacher sa ceinture, son regard gris ne lâchant pas celui rouge de Nanu, lui intimant de ne pas baisser les yeux alors que la sangle de cuir coulissait le long de ses reins avant de la laisser tomber sur la moquette du sol de leur chambre d'hôtel. Giovanni était conscient que son désir était dorénavant bien visible, d'autant plus qu'il allait devoir abattre les murs de tissus qui le protégeait des prunelles avides de Nanu et il souhaitait, dérisoirement, que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux plutôt que plus bas, trop confus d'être aussi émoustillé d'être détaillé comme du vulgaire bétail. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui imposait les règles, il l'avait vite compris, alors que ses doigts déboutonnaient avec hésitation son pantalon.

« Continue. Montre-moi _tout_. »

Chaque syllabe, bien détachée, était une musique envoûtante à ses oreilles. Il voyait la convoitise dans les prunelles de Nanu, il sentait son désir sauvage sous les apparences policées qu'il arborait et Giovanni en venait à espérer de se faire dévorer par ce fauve en costume de tweed qui le lorgnait assis sur ce fauteuil capitonné. Avec précaution, essayant de ne pas frotter sur la bosse sensible qui déformait l'entrejambe de son pantalon, Giovanni fit glisser de dernier le long de ses cuisses avant le laisser choir au sol et de le pousser du bout des orteils sans cérémonie vers ses chaussures.

Ainsi exposé, avec seulement son sous-vêtement et ses chaussettes retenues par une paire de jarretelles de cuir, il se sentait plus vulnérable que s'il était complétement nu sous le regard de Nanu. Il sentait la chaleur cuisante envahir à nouveau ses joues et ses oreilles, rouge autant de honte que de désir, penaud de son propre désir qui transparaissait si clairement, moulé dans l'étau de son caleçon. Et il ne savait que cela ne servait à rien de se cacher, toute cette pudeur lui semblait déplacée, à ce stade.

« Je vois que tout cela t'excite. Et pas qu'un peu. Regarde-toi, va vers le miroir. Va ! »

Giovanni oscilla un instant avant de s'exécuter, sous le regard légèrement moqueur de Nanu qui n'avait toujours pas daigné bouger un cheveu de son confortable fauteuil. Il se regarda, mortifié, et se vit tel qu'il s'offrait à la vue de Nanu, les pommettes rouges et le membre dilaté qui formait dans son sous-vêtement une importante protubérance le long de son aine.

« Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, que tu aimes t'exhiber devant moi. Je le sais, regarde-toi ! Je veux t'entendre me le dire. »

Giovanni ouvrit la bouche mais face à son reflet dans le miroir, aucun son n'arriva à en sortir. Les mots semblaient s'emmêler dans sa tête ou se heurter dans sa gorge, mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres. A travers le miroir, il croisa le regard de Nanu, inflexible, et ses lèvres qui, silencieusement, articulaient « dis-le ».

Le cœur de Giovanni cognait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression d'en sentir les pulsations douloureuses jusque dans son sexe. Il fallait lui avouer. Son obéissance et son érection étaient déjà des aveux mais Nanu voulait l'entendre. Et lui se sentait obligé de se soumettre à sa requête. Il inspira profondément en évitant de croiser son propre regard dans le miroir, ou la vision de son bas-ventre gonflé et douloureux. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour trouver le calme nécessaire à la profession de son désir. Et d'une voix peu assurée, il finit par assumer.

« J'aime te voir me regarder. »

Il pausa quelques secondes. Chercha du regard Nanu dans le miroir. Le sang pulsait jusque dans sa tête, il en avait presque le tournis. Maintenant plus que jamais, il voulait que Nanu le touche. Qu'il s'approche et qu'il sente la chaleur de son corps sur sa peau, la moiteur de ses lèvres sur ses muscles. Mais Nanu déniait cela à Giovanni.

« Reviens vers moi. J'ai dis que je voulais te voir nu et bien que le spectacle soit très plaisant, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai demandé. »

Et il s'exécuta, baissant presque timidement son caleçon, libérant enfin son membre dur et l'offrant à la vue de celui qui l'avait pourtant déjà vu des dizaines de fois. Le regard de Nanu sur lui, son le désir qu'il avait provoqué, ce regard avide qui semblait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, ce regard de braise et de feu achevait de l'enflammer totalement. Dans le regard des deux hommes, une envie ardente de contact se faisait sentir et c'est à cet instant que Nanu daigna se lever de son fauteuil, faisant trembler d'anticipation Giovanni.

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier le plus proche et s'approcha de Giovanni, sans le toucher. Il se contenta de lui tourner autour, l'admirant sous toutes les coutures et Giovanni pouvait imaginer que ses yeux s'attardait sur le moindre petit défaut, la moindre cicatrice et qu'il se remémorait l'histoire de celles qu'il avait lui-même causées, qu'il imaginait l'histoire qui avait pu conduire aux autres. Giovanni n'osait pas bouger encore, nu à l'exception de ses jarretières et ses chaussettes, mais ses yeux eux, suivaient Nanu et observaient cet homme dont la mise habituelle négligée avait fait place à une certaine classe désinvolte, dans ce costume en tweed.

Avec une certaine satisfaction personnelle, Giovanni avait remarqué que le pantalon de Nanu dissimulait mal le renflement de sa propre excitation. Il avait beau utiliser ce ton froid et impérieux, Giovanni constatait qu'il ne restait encore qu'un homme, soumis aux affres du désir, peu importe s'il le cachait bien. Nanu passait de plus en plus près de lui, et parfois, sa main gantée lui frôlait la main, le bras, la cuisse... Giovanni fermait les yeux et se forçait à respirer calmement, profondément, luttant contre l'envie de plus en plus envahissante de sauter sur ce dernier.

Soudainement, brutalement, une main atterrit sur la fesse de Giovanni. Ce n'était pas une claque, mais le geste était d'une agressivité contenue, et Nanu avait empoigné fermement la fesse dans sa main, presque au niveau de la cuisse, et surpris, Giovanni émit un petit bruit d'aspiration étranglée. Après être resté un instant comme ça, à quasiment pincer Giovanni, Nanu relâcha la pression et se positionna derrière lui, se collant à son dos, ses deux mains gantées parcourant les cuisses de Giovanni, du genou à l'aine, sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son sexe tendu désespérément en attente d'égards, provoquant chez lui quelques longs soupirs impatients.

Puis il remonta ses mains sur le ventre dur et noueux de Giovanni, s'agrippant à chaque aspérité musculeuse de ce dernier, jouant du bout des doigts avec sa pilosité, jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse main vienne se poser sur ces gants de cuir. Nanu se figea avant de retirer promptement ses mains de la peau de Giovanni et de lui infliger une cuisante tape sur la cuisse en guise de punition.

« Qui t'a autorisé ? _Qui_ ? »

Giovanni baissa les yeux. Il se sentait stupide et embarrassé de se sentir contrit pour ça. Et plus que tout, il voulait que les caresses de Nanu recommencent, et davantage encore.

Après avoir laissé Giovanni privé de contact pendant un petit moment, Nanu se décida enfin à intervenir et à combler les attentes de Giovanni par de nouvelles prévenances. Sournoisement, du bout des doigts, il traça une ligne invisible de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'au pubis, se délectant des frissons qu'il causait au passage. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'attaqua au sexe de Giovanni, le caressant lentement, manipulant de l'autre main ses testicules avec délicatesse, arrachant malgré lui des petits geignements à Giovanni qui ne pensait pas autant apprécier la sensation du cuir sur sa peau.

Puis, lorsque ce dernier commença à atteindre un certain point d'excitation, Nanu stoppa abruptement ses caresses et Giovanni émit un rugissement étouffé de frustration, ses yeux gris furieux souhaitant à cette crapule qui le privait de son plaisir tous les malheurs du monde. Nanu se contenta de lui rire au nez, amusé par sa déconfiture.

« Mon pauvre, te voilà bien en colère. Tu voulais jouir, c'est ça ? Peut-être que je te l'autoriserai, tout dépend de ton... _comportement._ »

Giovanni eût grand peine à calmer sa respiration erratique et furieuse, ainsi que son regard mauvais mais, une fois suffisamment apaisé au goût de Nanu, ce dernier l'invita à s'approcher du lit.

« Je suis généreux, tu vas pouvoir t'allonger un peu, là, sur le ventre. »

Un peu soupçonneux, Giovanni obtempéra, avançant vers le bord du lit et s'allongeant comme demandé, torse et tête contre le matelas, les pieds toujours au sol et le postérieur bien en l'air.

« Écarte un peu tes jambes. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu me montres tout. »

Avec un petit soupir exaspéré, Giovanni s'exécuta mais son irritation ne passa pas inaperçue et Nanu, en guise de châtiment, lui intima de recommencer à se tenir les mains sur la nuque.

Dans une position inconfortable, nu et exposé, Giovanni était totalement vulnérable, à la merci de Nanu et de son bon vouloir. Ce dernier se contenta pour l'instant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, juste à côté de Giovanni, et lui caresser négligemment le dos, traçant avec application le contour de chaque muscle.

« Tu sais, cette position rend ton dos magnifique. Je crois que tu vas la garder encore quelque temps. »

Le petit grognement qu'émit Giovanni n'eut pour effet que de faire s'esclaffer Nanu. Giovanni aimait ce son, franc et clair, joyeux même. La protestation, bien que fondée, était principalement là pour la forme, il savait que Nanu ne serait pas disposé à écouter ses requêtes. Même s'il lui était impossible de vocaliser cette pensée, il avait confiance en ce petit homme plus âgé que lui, qui ne payait pas de mine avec ses cheveux grisonnants et son allure nonchalante. Nanu avait appris au fil des décennies à décrypter son corps, ses émotions, ses limites. Il avait un charisme et un magnétisme peu ordinaire. Et tous les deux semblaient liés à la vie et à la mort. Entre ses mains, Giovanni pouvait se permettre de faire tomber le costume de chef d'une organisation criminelle. Il n'avait plus à assumer l'exercice éreintant du pouvoir, plus à diriger, plus à maintenir les apparences.

Nanu connaissait l'homme sous le costume de mafieux et savait mieux que quiconque comment s'y prendre avec lui. Giovanni aimait en quelque sorte avoir honte de lâcher prise et d'apprécier ce genre de petit jeu avec lui.

Il sentait les mains gantées de Nanu parcourir ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses et à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'une zone sensible, il en frissonnait. Puis, un instant plus tard, c'est une substance froide qui le fit frissonner et Nanu jouait avec, de ses doigts couverts de cuir. Giovanni s'en mordait les lèvres d'anticipation, alors que les doigts rendus visqueux par le gel, Nanu lui caressait la verge, ou se mouvait entre ses fesses, effleurant les contours de son anus, le rendant fou par cet avant-goût des actes qui allaient suivre.

Nanu avança en lui un doigt qui lui sembla timide, avant de le sentir s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il rebroussa chemin, puis revint là où il en était, l'explorant de l'intérieur. Giovanni ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginer Nanu, toujours habillé de pied en cap, ses gants de cuir rendus luisant par le lubrifiant, concentré en train de le pénétrer avec et cette vision mentale lui était particulièrement excitante.

Nanu passa à un second doigt, s'enfonçant plus profondément en Giovanni, le caressant de l'intérieur, cherchant du bout des doigts la prostate de ce dernier. Il se laissait guider dans ce massage par la respiration de Giovanni, les gants qu'il portait amenuisant son sens du toucher.

Il se mit à soupirer de façon plus prononcée, essayant de se faire taire en plaquant sa face contre le matelas. Il trouvait ça si bon, il ne voulait que la sensation ne s'arrête jamais mais, fatalement, dès que ses fesses se mirent à trembler, Nanu se retira, lui faisant pousser un piaillement de frustration étouffé par le matelas.

Giovanni pouvait sentir dans son dos le sourire de Nanu face à sa réaction. Il avait l'impression d'écumer de rage contre le matelas, se sentait rouge de désir et de honte, de rester exposé ainsi, dans la position que Nanu lui avait fait adopter, privé de plaisir et sous le regard moquer de ce bel enfoiré qui faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Mais un bruit attira rapidement son attention derrière lui. Un bruit de tissu suivit d'un bruit de frottement moite qui lui mirent à nouveau tous ses sens en feu. Et lorsqu'il sentit enfin le sexe de Nanu contre lui, à se frotter entre ses fesses, il se surprit à haleter d'anticipation.

« Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nanu continuait à osciller entre ses fesses, le narguant, attendant une réponse trop évidente et se refusant à le pénétrer tant qu'il ne l'avait pas eue, malgré les mouvements de bassins erratiques de Giovanni qui tentait en vain de s'empaler sur le sexe tant désiré.

« Je peux me finir comme ça, tu sais, à me branler entre tes fesses et à te crépir le dos. Dis-moi juste que tu as envie que je te prenne et tu seras exaucé. »

Giovanni ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. La dernière petite humiliation, le dernier lâcher-prise. De toute façon, pensa t-il, au point où il en était...

« Prends-moi... »

Sa voix était rauque et la supplique lui avait été douloureuse mais le sacrifice de sa fierté n'avait pas été vain et quand Nanu s'enfonça entièrement en lui, un bruyant soupir de soulagement et de plaisir fusa de ses lèvres.

Giovanni ferma les yeux. Il sentait les mains gantées de Nanu sur ses hanches, il sentait son sexe au fond de lui, il se sentait bien. La sensation de ces allers et venues en lui, lents et profonds, cette sensation longuement convoitée, le faisaient déjà souffler et soupirer de plaisir et Giovanni plaqua sa bouche contre le matelas pour espérer se la mettre sourdine. Il n'aimait pas faire du bruit pendant l'amour, et habituellement restait plutôt silencieux, hormis dans ces cas où la tension montait depuis un certain temps et que sa prostate était stimulée. Dans ce genre de situation, son naturel et habituel self-contrôle ne tenait plus et il avait honte de sa voix déformée de plaisir qui geignait sans relâche à chaque fois que quelque chose lui caressait la sensible châtaigne en son intérieur.

Puis, sans prévenir, Nanu s'arrêta brutalement et se retira et un piaulement de frustration étouffé fut la réponse de Giovanni qui d'instinct, remuait le bassin pour tenter de s'empaler sur le sexe de Nanu, amusant très fortement ce dernier. Nanu posa sa main sur une des fesses de Giovanni, la caressant de ses doigts encore humides et visqueux, avant de se pencher sur Giovanni, pesant de tout son poids sur son dos musclé et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu sais que ça ne va pas. Arrête de te cacher, j'aime entendre ta voix, j'aime entendre que tu prends ton pied. »

A contrecœur, Giovanni tourna sa tête sur le côté,permettant à sa bouche de laisser sortir les sons de plaisir remontaient de sa gorge. Nanu lui attrapa les cheveux et la lui fit tourner dans l'autre sens. Face au miroir. D'instinct, Giovanni ferma les yeux, honteux de se voir ainsi.

« Regarde-toi ! Regarde comme tu es beau quand tu le laisses aller... Moi je n'en perds pas une miette, tu devrais faire pareil. »

Giovanni s'obligea à obéir et, timidement, ouvrit les yeux, cherchant du regard celui de Nanu dans le miroir. Nanu lui souriait, de son habituel sourire en coin, fin comme une lame. Et, satisfait de se voir écouté, il se redressa et récompensa Giovanni en reprenant où il en était. Alors que Nanu entrait à nouveau en lui, il s'entendit et se vit gémir, et atrocement gêné par son image aux lèvres entrouvertes et au corps offert, parfit le tableau avec une jolie couleur rosée sur ses pommettes.

Nanu avait accéléré la cadence, peut-être sentait-il qu'il approchait de sa limite, et il était gratifié à chaque coup de rein par un nouveau gémissement, de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus sonore au fur et à mesure qu'un plaisir intense s'emparait maintenant de tout le bassin de Giovanni.

« Vas-y, gueule. Montre aux voisins à quel point tu aimes ça. »

Nanu s'était penché à nouveau sur Giovanni, lui grognant dans l'oreille des encouragements saccadés à se laisser aller, à lâcher totalement prise. Et lorsque Nanu se sentit venir, il mordit fortement Giovanni au bas de la nuque, lâchant un gémissement les dents serrées sur la peau salée de ce dernier. Ce fut un déclic pour Giovanni, son ventre commença à se contracter avec violence, ses jambes à trembler, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni sa voix qui rugissait dans ces longues secondes de jouissance absolue où Nanu l'avait envoyé. Cette combinaison intense de plaisir, de douleur et puis aussi juste d'entendre contre lui le plaisir étouffé de Nanu, l'avait achevé.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un sur l'autre, pantelants et épuisés. Nanu caressa les cheveux de Giovanni dont les yeux papillonnaient déjà de fatigue.

« Tu étais vraiment magnifique ce soir, tu sais ? »

« La ferme. »

Nanu rit doucement. Giovanni n'avait pas perdu tout son mordant dans l'opération, bien heureusement. S'appuyant sur ce dernier, Nanu se releva pesamment et s'étira douloureusement. Dans l'excitation du moment, il se sentait parfaitement en forme mais maintenant, après coup, le poids des années se faisait sentir et ce fur au tour de Giovanni qui l'observait, de s'esclaffer en le traitant de papy.

« Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un vieillard mais je t'en ai foutu une bonne ce soir, quand même, tu n'diras pas le contraire. »

Nanu jeta un coup d’œil au corps de Giovanni, avachi contre le bord du lit. Lorsqu'il vit au sol les traces moites et gluantes de leurs ébats, il soupira.

« D'ailleurs je crois que t'en as ruiné la moquette en jouissant. J'te laisse essayer de nettoyer tes conneries et laisser un gros pourboire à la femme de chambre qui va s'arracher les cheveux demain matin. Et moi, comme je n'suis pas qu'un connard, je vais te faire couler un bain pendant que tu frottes. »

Alors que Nanu disparaissait dans la salle de bain attenante, Giovanni se fit violence pour se lever à son tour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de ses forces, et la perspective d'un bain chaud l'effrayait presque tant il se voyait s'endormir dedans. Se rendant dans la salle de bain d'un pas pesant, il trouva Nanu affairé sur la robinetterie, cherchant à trouver la température adéquate pour son bain.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, comme un instinct animal qui lui dictait de faire cela. Il s'avança et se jeta presque sur Nanu, l'enserrant à quasiment lui écraser les os, enfouissant son nez dans le col de ce dernier. Giovanni eut de la peine à relâcher son étreinte, malgré les glapissements de douleur de Nanu.

« Tu vas repartir dans ta chambre, je suppose. »

« Ce serait mieux pour éviter de me faire broyer par un Chelours dans ton genre... »

Mais Nanu avait remarqué le ton triste, presque plein de regrets de Giovanni. Malgré le plaisir intense qu'il lui avait provoqué, Nanu avait titillé les limites de Giovanni, l'amenant à mettre sous clé chaque petite parcelle de sa fierté qu'il possédait et à se laisser soumettre à ses bons vouloirs. C'était une chose très éprouvante, mentalement, Nanu le concédait.

« Si tu fais des cauchemars cette nuit, tu sais où es ma chambre. Tonton Nanu te servira de peluche, si tu ranges tes gros muscles. »

« N'importe quoi... », soupira Giovanni en hochant la tête, mais, au fond de lui, heureux de cette tendre invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic à été inspirée par la grille du Smutember 2020.  
> Merci à Istadris pour avoir été un indéfectible soutien tout au long de la conception et de l'écriture de cette fic. ♥


End file.
